


It's what you know then

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [61]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Broadway, Developing Friendships, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Now is Not the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Casting directors, what do they know?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithine/gifts).



> No real spoilers set a little before the pilot. The title is from The Picture by Editors.
> 
> Thanks to Spike for doing beta for me, any remaining mistakes are my own.

A constant stream of distraught wannabe starlets filed out of the theatre onto the bustling streets of the city. Peggy had noticed that Angie wasn’t amongst them when she arrived, something she hoped would be a good sign for her friend.

Several more disillusioned young men and women came out of the building while she had been waiting outside the theatre for a short time when Angie finally emerged from what seemed to be the never ending audition. She looked up when a door slammed. “How did it go?” she gently probed knowing that Angie would need to rant about something.

“It’s the same story, English. I’m not what the casting directors want, I don’t have _the look_ because I'm considered to be over the hill at twenty five and everyone else is younger than me, it’s frustrating and sometimes I don’t why I bother turning up.”

Giving her friend a hug, Peggy said, “Casting directors, what do they know?”

“Not a lot but the girl who got the lead kept hesitating whenever she had to shout at a man. I mean the whole point of being to lead is to act as though you can do that and not have to force it, besides men should be shouted at from time to time.”

Peggy couldn’t help the smirk that appeared at the comment.

“What is it?” Angie asked.

“Oh nothing.”

Angie gently nudged Peggy’s elbow. “That smirk sure looks like nothing.”

“It’s just that you made me think about the men I fought with and often lead on missions, sometimes I felt like they were afraid to shout at me especially when they disagreed with my orders.”

“Well you can be intimidating at times English.”

“Shut up, Angie.” 

For a moment the women were trying their best not to burst out laughing at each other.


End file.
